


Love & Zombies

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse) - Freeform, Bisexual Claire Redfield, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019 & Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020) Fusion, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Jill Valentine Is A Lesbian Trans Girl, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Jill Valentine, Original Character(s), Red Valentine, Red Valentine (Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine), Romantic Red Valentine, Slightly Alternate Universe, Trans Female Character, Trans Jill Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After a handful of years, Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield finally reunite since Claire had left Raccoon City for college. Defying death, feelings are revealed and true love happens. (Takes place during RE2 Remake & RE3 Remake. Slightly Alternate Universe.)
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1: Jill x Claire: Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the first chapter of my brand new fanfic, Love & Zombies. There will be four chapters in all and I will definitely start writing the second chapter soon. Now on with the story.

xxx-Raccoon City, September 28th, 1998-11:30 PM-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill heard the creature roaring in rage behind her. She willed her legs to move faster. She could feel the monster's booming footsteps even though he was probably two blocks away. She was drenched in sweat despite the cool air and slight wind that was blowing. Jill's heart was beating hard, but she had to keep going. She was terrified beyond reason.

Jill had no idea how long she had been running for, it felt like it was for fucking forever. And as she ran, she couldn't help but notice that the once beautiful city was in utter ruins now. There were dead bodies everywhere, trash, burnt-out cars and who knows what else also lined the streets.

She was so exhausted that she nearly fell over. Jill bent forwards, placed her hands onto her knees. She took a few quick breaths to calm herself down and she really wished that she hadn't. When the smell of the city hit her, Jill almost fully doubled over to empty her stomach. But she managed not to throw up, which she deemed an accomplishment. She pulled back up to her full height, swore as she started running again when she heard the creature's roar coming from a block away.

Jill saw an alleyway to her left, she ducked into it and pushed herself to run even faster than she already was at that point. She nearly tripped over a dead zombie, but she didn't fall on her ass and she counted that in the win column. Jill both heard and felt the monster jump in front of her. She grunted angrily as she brought out her handgun and fired several shots into his trash bag covered chest. He let out a scream of pain, she kept her gun drawn just in case she might need it later as she broke into a full-on sprint.

Jill finally stopped when she heard a scream that sounded a bit familiar. But she honestly couldn't place it. She listened for a second, then heard another scream, she headed off into that direction.

xxxxxx

xxx-A few minutes later-A small abandoned shopping center-Downtown Raccoon City-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill saw someone lying on the ground right in front of one of the stores, she ran over to them and she gasped loudly when she realized who it was. It was Claire Redfield, Chris's sister. Jill hadn't seen her since the other girl was in high school. She looked to be in her late teens.

She contacted Carlos with her walkie talkie, asking for help and supplies too. He said that he'll be there soon with some stuff that might help after she told him where she and Claire were. Jill crouched down, placed one arm under Claire's neck and her other arm under her knees, she then picked her up and carried her into one of the other nearby stores bridal style. Thankfully, Jill didn't run into any zombies or monsters on her way.

The store was empty save for the two women. Jill kept walking until she found the employees lounge, she saw a cot, she placed Claire onto it and she sat down on a chair next to her. She made herself comfortable, falling asleep minutes later.

xxxxxx

xxx-Downtown Raccoon City-One Hour Later-September 29th, 12:30 AM-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill woke up when someone gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw who it was that had woke her up. It was Carlos. She smiled, which he did in return.

"Hey, supercop. How are you holding up?" He asked. He was worried about both her and the other girl. He might not have known them all that well, but he was still concerned for their safety. He sat down in a chair next Jill's and they talked for a bit quietly, so that they wouldn't disturb Claire. She needed and deserved to rest for a bit.

After the two talked for a bit, Carlos handed Jill a couple of backpacks full of supplies. He knew that Jill and the redhead would need them more than he would.

"There's food, water, clothes, weapons, and even some ammo. My team and I have plenty. I have to get back to the subway. Just be careful, okay?" He asked.

"Carlos, we will be, don't worry. Thank you. For everything. Once we get out of here, I owe you a drink." She replied. Jill hoped that they would live to see that.

"I'll be holding you to that drink, Jill. If you two run into any more trouble, contact me again." He said.

Jill nodded. Carlos left them to regroup with his U.B.C.S. squad in the city's subway. Jill unzipped one of the backpacks, after a couple of minutes of digging around, she found what she was looking for; a can of heath spray.

She walked over to Claire and she used half of the can's contents on the younger woman. The redhead already looked like she was feeling better. She stopped tossing and turning, Claire was now sleeping peacefully.

Jill made her way back over to her chair, laid her back down and went back to sleep as she was still tired.

xxxxxx

xxx-Thirty minutes later-September 29th, 1:00 AM-xxx

xxxxxx

Claire woke up groggily she had some trouble sitting up, but when she did, she had no idea where the hell she was. The last thing that she remembered was that she was being chased by some kind of monster and that she had ended up near a shopping center. She looked around her surroundings and realized that someone had saved her and brought her inside of one of the stores.

The redhead slowly stood up from the cot that she was sleeping on just to make sure that she wasn't going to fall on her ass. It didn't take her long to see that she wasn't alone. There was someone else in the room. They were sleeping in a chair not too far from her.

Claire walked over to them and when she saw who it was, she gasped loudly. She hadn't seen the slightly older woman in years, not since they were both in high school. She reached a hand out towards her and she gently shook her awake.

Jill let out a short grunt as she woke up. It took her a minute to remember where she was. She looked around and that's when she saw who it was that had woken her up the second time. Her eyes widened. She jumped up, wrapped her arms around the younger woman's shoulders and she brought her into a hug.

The sudden hug had surprised Claire, but she hugged Jill back. Both of them blushed a bit. It didn't go unnoticed. They stayed like that for a bit until the brunette pulled back.

She was just happy that Claire was up and about now. She was so worried that she was going to lose another person that she cared for. At that moment, she made a vow that she would make damn sure she wouldn't lose any more friends.

"Claire, I'm so glad you're okay. I was fucking worried something awful happened to you. What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you were still in college back in New York?" The last thing that she heard about her was from Chris, who worked with Jill in S.T.A.R.S. before they were disbanded.

"Well, the thing is, when I didn't hear back from Chris, I heard Raccoon City had gone to shit and I was worried something happened to him. So I jumped on my bike and drove up here to look for him. I met a rookie cop, Leon, at a gas station right outside the City limits. He saved my life, but we got separated. I finally managed to get to R.P.D.. I did run into Leon a second time before I left the police station though. He seemed to be doing okay, despite the current situation. But I couldn't find my brother anywhere. I did find a note from him saying that he left to go to Europe-"

Claire's rambling was cut short when she was pulled into a sudden tight hug and the other woman melted into the embrace.

"We haven't seen each other in years," Jill said quietly against the woman's shoulder, "you have no fucking idea how happy I am to see you right now. I kinda figured that you would be here too. I mean you're a total badass and all. You always have been."

Jill stepped back and placed her hands gently on the other woman's shoulders.

"All this zombie crap has to be really upsetting. I know it has definitely fucked with my head. I mean who seriously wouldn't be damaged after going through some insane ass shit like this? Look, I'll explain everything that happened with the S.T.A.R.S. back in July, why Chris isn't here, and what's going on right now. But we have to get the fuck out of here first, okay?" Jill smiled reassuringly and squeezed her shoulders. They had so much to catch up on, but they first needed to get somewhere safer than an abandoned shopping center full of zombies and monsters.

"Right. Let's just grab what we can and go before we get attacked by a creepy-ass zombie or something else that goes bump in the night." Claire said. She knew that Jill was right. The older woman was always right. It had been that way ever since they were kids.


	2. Chapter 2: Jill x Claire: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm so fucking sorry that it's been well over a month since I've posted the first chapter. But here's the second chapter of Love & Zombies. And I'm really, really, fucking proud of it. I hope that y'all will love it. This chapter was going to be a bit longer, but the last few paragraphs are now part of chapter three instead. And speaking of chapter three, it should be written and posted soon. Now on with the story.

Their heavy footsteps echoed around them. They kept glancing everywhere while shining their flashlights in front of them. Sweat dripped down from their foreheads, the temperature outside hotter than it was earlier.

Jill's heart was racing as her eyes darted around the moonlight landscape for anything moving. She nearly tripped over a lump of something, glanced down, and stared at the pile of bodies.

"Oh my God…" Claire covered her mouth, then wretched and threw up.

"Fucking hell!" Jill put her arm around the woman and urged her away from the corpses to an abandoned vehicle they could stop for a quick rest in.

"I need some water," Claire muttered under her breath as they sat in the front of the car.

Jill rummaged through her backpack and handed her a bottle of water.

Claire took it with a look of gratitude that made Jill's face heat up with a blush. She turned away so that the younger woman wouldn't notice.

"It's the smell, huh? I know. It's so fucking bad. The first time that I got downwind of a dead body, I threw up what I had for breakfast right then and there. Wasn't my finest moment during what was supposed to be a rescue mission. Maybe I'll tell you the whole story someday."

"It is. Wow." Claire wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and passed the water back, "that's not good. How the hell do you get used to it?"

"You don't get used to it. You just learn to deal with it. This life isn't an easy one to live. Just trust me on this. I've been living with this shit for months. Look, we better get going. We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to get out of here while we're still breathing."

xxxxxx

xxx-September 29th-Fifteen Minutes-Later-Further Downtown-Raccoon CIty-Three Blocks away from the Redstone Subway Train Station-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill walked ahead of Claire as soon as they got to the subway train station. She saw Carlos was standing near the stairs that led down to the train. Both women made their way over to him.

"Carlos, is the subway train ready to go yet?" She was scared of what might happen if they were to leave Raccoon City, but she didn't want to be a zombie's meal either. But it wasn't just herself she was worried about. She was scared for Claire, Carlos, and his friends too. She didn't like Nikolai. He was kind of a dick.

"Yep. I was just waiting for you two to show up. I'm glad that you two are okay. Come on, we better get going." He made his way past the stairs. He pressed the button and the door started to descend. An angry roar could be heard nearby and the three of them looked at one another in alarm.

"He's after me. I have to go," Jill said, once she realized that the creature had been targeting her all along. She ducked underneath the descending door. Claire did the same.

Claire placed a hand on her shoulder. She was concerned about her. But she couldn't do anything to help.

Jill smiled softly at her. She didn't know if she would ever have another chance or not. So she did what she needed to do.

"Claire, there's something that I should have told you years ago, but I was scared as hell to tell you. You need to know how I feel." She wished that their circumstances were different. That they weren't in a city crawling with the undead and who knew what else that Umbrella had cooked up. But she couldn't change the past. Jill could only try to make their present and future better.

"How you feel? About what?" She had no idea what Jill was talking about. She needed to tell her something too, but she didn't know how to say it.

Jill maneuvered them a bit, placed her hands on Claire's shoulders, whose hand moved from the older woman's shoulder down to her waist. She pulled her closer to her, their breathing got faster.

"I've loved you since we were kids. I never said anything because I'm older than you, which I know is probably a stupid reason. But there it is. This might be our last chance. I don't know if I'll get to see you again. So I want to have at least one good memory of you. Of us." She could barely talk, as she was now crying, but she managed to finish what she wanted to say to Claire.

Claire's eyes were wide, with tears starting to form. She was going to say something but when Jill closed the distance between them and kissed her, all thoughts that weren't about her or how the older woman's lips felt against her own vanished from her mind. She pulled her closer and Jill smirked against her lips.

Jill continued kissing Claire, tangling her fingers into long, red hair, deepening it until both were moaning softly. Jill could feel the heat coming off Claire. She could taste some of Claire's cherry chapstick, which she knew fit her quite well. She wanted to taste more of her, but that would have to wait until they were in a more comfortable setting.

Jill and Claire's eyes fluttered open, they stared into each other's for what felt like forever, but it was just a moment. That was until they heard another inhuman roar. Their moment broken, they were both pissed, but they could always start where they had left off the next time they see one another.

"Claire, I've got to go. I need to lure that monster away from you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I couldn't handle it. Go now. Please." Jill urged. She kissed Claire sweetly before she started running to lure the creature away as Claire took off in the opposite direction back towards the police station.

"Come on, you creepy-ass stalker! You want stars? I'll give you stars!" Jill exclaimed angrily at the monster who continued to chase after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the second chapter. I do feel really bad that it's taken me so damn long to get this chapter out. I was just really stuck on a couple of things. But I got past that and I finally managed to finish it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Jill x Claire: Part: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter of Love & Zombies. This was actually originally going to be a part of the second chapter, but I decided to turn it into the third chapter instead. Now on with the story.

xxx-Two Weeks Later-October 12th, 1998-Kansas City, Kansas-xxx

xxxxxx

After she and Carlos had escaped from Raccoon City just as it was destroyed by a missile, just a few days later, Jill got a call from Claire.

"Claire, I'm so happy to hear your voice! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to call you. I was in quarantine. It only lasted for two days, but it still fucking sucked. I couldn't have any visitors. They wouldn't even let me call anyone either. And I really wanted to call you. We're talking now, so that's all that matters. I just realized that you called me and I've done all the talking." She was babbling, she did that when she was nervous or scared. Not all the time, but sometimes.

"It's okay, Jill. I'm glad to hear from you too. I didn't know if I should call, but I was like fuck it, I want to talk to the woman that I love. So here we are. I was in quarantine too. So was Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin. They took her, the government, I mean. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I just hope that nothing bad happens to her. But at least, they didn't take Leon. They just offered him a job. He said he couldn't tell me anything about it other than that it was something classified."

"Damn. That's fucking insane. They'll be okay. And so will we. I understand why you feel the way you do. I would say the same way. So what have you been doing lately to stop from going stir crazy? I've been catching up on my favorite manga."

"I've been reading a lot too. And I've also been doing other shit. Hey, Jill, I don't know if you've had lunch or even dinner yet, but would you like to eat some Chinese food? With me, uh, tonight? Maybe we could watch a movie or something too?"

"That sounds amazing. Especially since what we both went through last month. We need to take our minds off of that awful shit. This will help us do exactly that. I'd love to. There's probably some good movies playing on one of the many cable channels that's on my motel room tv tonight. How about you bring our Chinese food and I'll pick out the movie?" Jill said while smiling brightly. She was hoping that the other girl would ask her out eventually. She's been crushing on the cute redhead for years, so she knew exactly what her answer would be.

"Really? I, I mean cool. I know of a great Chinese place nearby. You'll love it. Can I swing by, say, in a couple hours?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll be waiting for you. See you then." She twirled some of her hair between her fingers.

"Awesome. Cool. It's a date. Uh, yeah, a date. Okay. I'll see you later."

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Hours Later-2 PM-Jill's motel room-Kansas City, Kansas-xxx

xxxxxx

Jill had just finished getting ready for Claire when she heard someone knocking on the door to the motel room. She made her over to the front door, she opened it, revealing Claire. She was wearing clothes similar to what she wore back in Raccoon City when they reunited.

"Wow. Claire, you look amazing." She blushed. The younger woman always looked great. No matter what she was wearing.

"You look pretty great too. Can I come in? It's getting cold out here." She chuckled softly to herself.

"Shit. Yeah, of course, you can." She opened the door wider, Claire walked into the room.

Claire placed the food and beer that she brought with her onto the small coffee table. Jill turned the tv on to look for something to watch while they ate. She did. It was an old action movie.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Little While Later That Night-Jill's motel room-xxx

xxxxxx

The two of them sat on the motel room bed watching an old black and white TV. It was old, but that didn't matter since there were a few decent cable channels. There were boxes of half-empty Chinese takeout on the small coffee table.

Jill glanced sideways at her friend, for about the millionth time, and smiled a little as Claire shivered a bit and moved closer for warmth.

She placed her arm around the woman and pulled her closer to warm her up a bit. "You cold, Claire-bear? There's a blanket…Or I could turn down the AC?"

"Nuh-uh. Since you called me Claire-bear, you stay right where you are. Besides, you keep me warmer than any blanket ever could," she grinned up at Jill, looking into her eyes for a long moment until they both suddenly blushed and had to look away.

Neither of them had talked about the kiss they shared back in Raccoon City. But with what Claire just said, she wasn't too worried. She had a question that needed an answer.

"I'm just curious, is this an actual date or are we just hanging out? Because if it's a date, that would really make up for how shitty our last days in Raccoon City were. We could both use some love and warmth to make it through this life. So what I'm saying is this; Claire will you be my girlfriend?" Jill's heart was beating so fucking hard and fast that she was worried that it would jump out of her chest like it was something out of a Loony Toons cartoon.

Claire turned her head to stare into her eyes. She was surprised, but happy. Smiling coyly, she scooted even closer and cupped Jill's beautiful face in a hand then pulled her into a kiss [...]

Jill's eyes widened, but quickly closed [...] as she wrapped her arms around Claire's slender, but curvy waist. She moved them around so that now the redhead was straddling her lap as they made out like a pair of horny teenagers.

Claire swiped her tongue across Jill's bottom lip, who moaned and she slid her tongue between her parted lips. They explored each other's mouths while their hands caressed one another's body. Jill and Claire just couldn't get enough.

Jill pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath. She figured Claire could use a breather too. Once they caught their breath, they smiled softly at each other and they couldn't stop.

"Holy shit. That was one hell of a kiss. Claire, I think that we're going too fast right now. We should slow down. At least for a bit anyway. But that doesn't mean that we can't keep making out." She didn't want to rush headfirst into their relationship.

"You're completely right, Jill. I don't want to rush our relationship. I want us to take our time getting to know each other again first before we do more than kissing. And there's something that I need to tell you. I'm bisexual. I'm also a virgin. I've dated before and I've kissed people, but I've never done anything more than over the clothes type stuff. You'll be my first and I only want you." She's never told anyone any of that stuff. She knew that she could trust Jill with her very personal thoughts and desires.

"Really? Okay. Well, since you said that you're a virgin, I'll tell you about my experiences with sex. I've only had sex with one person. And that was back in college. I was just discovering who I was. In high school, I was asked out mostly by guys and I always turned them down. It wasn't until I was going to college that I realized why; I'm a lesbian. I met another girl and we started dating. A few months into our relationship, we had sex. It was an experience I'll never forget. But unfortunately, we had a bad breakup. It sucks, but it happens. I promise that won't happen to us." Smiling gently, she leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. Claire pulled out of the kiss a few seconds later.

"Is it okay if we don't stop making out? Because I really, really fucking love kissing you." Her girlfriend was one hell of a kisser.

As if reading her thoughts, laughing softly, Jill kissed her once more. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Claire's and they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Of course, we can keep kissing. But as far as sex goes, as I've said, I want us to take our time. I love you Claire, more than you'll ever know." She was close to crying again, it was for a good reason this time instead of something bad.

"I love you too, Jill. Damn, I'm getting tired. Who knew drinking beer and making out would make someone so sleepy. We can kiss more later. Sleep now." Yawning, she got up and off of Jill's lap, who helped her out of her clothes into something more comfortable to sleep in. She also took her to the only bed in the motel room. The one they would both be sleeping on that night.

As soon as she got on the bed, Claire had fallen asleep, snoring softly. Jill chuckled to herself as she stripped out of her clothes, changing into a simple t-shirt and a pair of underwear. The weather was too warm for regular pajamas. She got on the bed, slid under the covers, and cuddling up with her, falling asleep not that long afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the third chapter. I'm just so fucking happy that I've written two chapters of a fanfic so quickly. I honestly don't know when I'll write and post the fourth and final chapter, but it should be pretty soon. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Jill x Claire: Part: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm so, so, fucking sorry that it's been almost an entire year since I've updated Love & Zombies with a brand new chapter. This fanfic was originally going to have four instead of five, but I decided to add an extra chapter. I'm really happy with how this chapter had turned out though. I hope that y'all enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxx-Two Weeks Later-7:00 PM-October 26th, 1998-Kansas City, Kansas-xxx

xxxxxx

They had been dating for two weeks. Claire had moved in with the former S.T.A.R.S. member three days earlier when they found a cheap, but really nice apartment to rent. Both women were quite busy investigating Umbrella to help the authorities take them down once and for all. But they’re between a rock and a hard place.

Jill slammed the dossier that contained all the information on them she had recently collected on the small table in the kitchen of her new apartment. Jill sunk into her chair, covering her face with her hands, trying to make herself feel better. It wasn’t working. She placed her hands in her lap.

“Damn it to hell. We’re getting fucking nowhere. I don’t get it, Claire. I just don’t get it. This doesn’t make any sense. How the fuck are we supposed to stop these bastards if we can’t find enough evidence to put them away!? If only I still had the evidence that was in my apartment in Raccoon City.” She sighed deeply to herself.

“Jill, baby, that wasn’t your fault. That's Umbrella’s. Fuck them. They’re monsters. And you're not. You’re a caring, wonderful, beautiful woman, who just happens to be my girlfriend. We’ll get them. I promise you that.” Claire placed her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders, rubbing circles to help her feel better.

Jill leaned her head back, enjoying the shoulder massage. She also loved how the redhead smelled. Her scent never failed to make her feel better. She lifted her head back up a few minutes later. 

“I know, but still. Those would be very useful right about now is all. What Chris and Leon managed to get to us recently might be able to help anyway.” She shuffled some of the papers around and saw something that had her raising an eyebrow. “Well, this is interesting.” She muttered out loud.

“What’s that?” Claire stopped her massage, becoming quite curious with what Jill was doing. She loved watching her work.

“See, look. Here, here and here. This little paper trail shows that Umbrella had bought these shell companies to launder their money, make it look like it was spent when it wasn’t, invested it, made more, and used it to pay for something else. What that is, I’m not sure yet exactly. Let’s do some more research first and see where this shit leads us.” That’s what she loved the most about being a cop back when she was one, other than protecting people, that was finding clues and actually solving the case, bringing the culprit to justice. In this case, the culprit was Umbrella Corp.

“I think that we both need a fucking break right now. Those papers won’t be going anywhere. How about we go out to eat dinner at an actual restaurant for once, rather than eating takeout?” Claire loved takeout as much as the next person did, but like everything else, too much of something is never a good idea. Especially when it came to food.

“Claire, are you asking me out on a date?” Jill blushed bright red. As red as her girlfriend’s favorite color. She could definitely use a good night out on the town. Hell, they both could. 

“Yes, Jillybean, I am. We definitely need to go have some fun for a while to take our minds off of this shit. We can come back to this shit with fresh eyes tomorrow.” She had been thinking about that idea for the last couple of hours when she saw how far Jill was pushing herself. She didn’t want her to burn herself out.  
.  
“Shit, Clairebear, you’re right. Going out and eating dinner with my beautiful girlfriend sounds amazing. But I really do need a shower first.” She went into the bathroom, taking her clothes off along the way. She smirked to herself as she felt Claire’s eyes on her half naked body.

“I’m going to take a shower too, so don’t hog all the hot water.” Claire called after her. She couldn’t help the way her face heated up as she watched Jill walk into the bathroom in just underwear. She also realzied how turned on she was now. Claire let out a sigh as she knew this was going to be a long night. She wasn’t really going to complain though. She was with the woman that she’s in love with. She couldn’t ask for anything better.

xxxxxx

xxx-Fifteen Minutes Later-Jill & Claire’s Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

After they had taken their showers, the two women walked outside to Jill’s rental car, a blue 1997 Toyota Avalon. She opened the passenger door for Claire, who got in, closed the door, and fastened her seatbelt.

Jill got in on the driver’s side, did the same as Claire and she started the car’s engine shortly afterward. She glanced over to the redhead.

“Are you ready for our date?” She honestly couldn’t wait. She was extremely excited.

“Yep. Let’s go.” And right after she said that, Jill pulled out of the apartment building’s parking lot and onto the road towards the restaurant they were going to have their second date.

xxxxxx

xxx-On Their Way-Ten Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

As Jill drove, Claire couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. And she tried, but she’s just too fucking beautiful. The redhead blushed when she saw Jill glancing over at her. She turned her head to look out the passenger window instead.

“Claire, if you want to stare at me, I’m not going to get mad. It’s actually really fucking cute that you can’t take your eyes off of me. To be honest if I wasn’t driving right now, I’ll be doing the same thing you are.” Jill smirked as she used her left hand to drive while she grabbed one of Claire’s hands with her right. 

“Really? Okay.” She smiled softly as they continued their drive. Claire and Jill held hands until they got to the restaurant. Jill pulled into the parking lot, finding an empy spot quickly. She parked the car, killed the engine. She glanced over Claire, giving her a soft smile. She leaned over, kissing her gently. She pulled away seconds later.

Both women got out of the car, making their way into the restaurant. The place was a little bit crowded, which wasn’t all that surprising since it was a Friday night and people wanted to have some fun before the coming work week. Almost everyone there was wearing t-shirts and blue jeans or something similar. The atmosphere was nice and calm.

After being seated and given menus, they had their drink orders taken. Claire had coke and Jill a Pepsi. They talked for a while until the waitress returned to take their food orders.

“I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries.” Claire handed the menu back to the waitress, who turned her attention over to Jill.

“I’ll take the same thing. It’s been a while since I’ve eaten one, so why the hell not.” Jill gave back the menu, the waitress left to give their orders to the cook.

“Jill, have you been here before? This place is actually pretty nice.” Claire cast a look around her. She took in the ambiance, smiling to herself. She didn’t mind small talk, but she wasn’t very good at it.

“Nope, I haven’t. I did see it on our way into town though almost three weeks ago. You fell asleep on my shoulder and you missed it. But you were pretty cute, so I let you sleep. After everything that happened, you definitely needed some really good sleep.” Jill grinned as she watched Claire blush for what was probably the hundredth time that night.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong about that. At least we’re here now. And I’m pretty fucking hungry too.” Claire couldn’t wait to eat her food. She hadn't been on a date before and she had idea what to talk to Jill about. "So what's your favorite movie? It's just that we've changed a lot over the years since we were kids and I'll love to know more about you." She could see the gears turning in Jill's mind. "Favorite movie? I have a few actually. One of my favorite movies is Terminator 2: Judgement Day. It's one of the best action films ever. I did enjoy the animated Hercules movie. It's so good. But what I wish is that there's more movies with LGBT+ characters. Maybe someday it'll get better and we'll get more representation." Jill gave her a soft smile. "What about you? What's yours?" She had a feeling what it was. "I really enjoyed the first Mad Max movie. Two and three are pretty good too. I haven't had a lot of time to watch movies because of how busy college was for me. But since we got together, I think that we should watch some movies." Claire gave Jill a soft smile. She was happy to be there with her. 

While they talked, the waitress brought their food over to them and they started eating. Over an hour later after finishing their meal and sharing a desert, they left the restaurant, with Claire paying for their food. On the ride back home, Jill took Claire’s hand into her own once more.

As soon as they made it back home, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other with Jill pushing Claire against the door, kissing her breathless. Claire wrapped her legs around her waist, taking her by surprise. She could feel Jill's cock getting hard through their clothes. Claire felt herself get wet at just the thought of being with Jill. She just loved her so fucking much. She moaned a little, causing Jill to smirk to herself. She couldn't wait to make Claire feel good. That's all she ever wanted, for the two of them to be happy. 

Jill placed her hands underneath Claire’s shapely ass to hold her there while they kissed passionately, their tongues slipping in and out of each other’s mouths. When their lungs craved much needed air, Jill pulled back, leaned forward and rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s while staring deeply into her eyes.

“Claire, I think that we should take this to our bed, where it’ll be way more comfortable for the both of us.” She smiled when the redhead nodded, she walked them over to their bed, where she gently lowered Claire onto it. She waited until her girlfriend moved up a little bit before she got on the bed as well, climbing on top of her, taking her breath away with a searing kiss full of her lust and love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter of Love & Zombies. I should have the fifth and final chapter written & posted in a month, probably sooner than that. I'll also be working on and writing the newest chapters of Meeting Her Again & She's In Love With Her Mom. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Jill x Claire: Part: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is the fifth and final chapter of Love & Zombies. I apologize that it's been over two weeks since I've updated this fanfic. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it just as much as I have writing it. Now on with the story.

Jill ground herself against Claire, both women moaning. She kissed her way from Claire’s mouth to her neck, licking and biting softly there, pulling, even more, moans out of the redhead and their humping became more hurried, frantic even. Jill pulled away to gaze deeply into Claire’s eyes, their breathing a bit on the heavy side.

“Claire, I think that we should take some of our clothes off if that’s okay. It’s getting pretty hot in here.” Jill noticed that her girlfriend’s eyes were lidded, hair mussed up and she was sure that she looked the same.

“You’re right. It is. And sex is better without any clothes on. Or so I’m told.” Claire stated and just seconds later, Jill moved off of her to help Claire and herself take their clothes off, leaving them in just their underwear. Both women blushing profusely at seeing each other nearly naked.

Claire glanced down between them, seeing Jill’s erection through her panties throbbing and pulsing against the soft fabric, happy that she’s the reason why her girlfriend is aroused. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling Jill onto her lap, feeling her dick through their panties, soft moans falling from her lips. Claire kissed her, taking her breath away.

While still kissing, Jill managed to slip her underwear and help Claire take hers off as well, throwing them onto the floor, not caring where they fell. Jill settled herself between the redhead's legs, feeling her wet on her hard shaft for the first time. It was almost like heaven and she wasn’t even inside her yet. She never felt anything like it before.

“Fucking hell, Claire. You’re so wet. You’re practically dripping down there. I would love to taste you? Is that okay?” Jill’s voice was laced with desire for the woman beneath, more than she usually did.

“Please, Jill. Nobody has ever done that for me. So be gentle. I’ll let you know what I like and don’t like.” Claire’s words turned into moans when Jill grasped her breasts in her hands, leaning down and taking a nipple between her lips. She arched her back, pushing her tits further into her girlfriend’s hands.

Jill grinned around the nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue across it, loving the gasping, moans, and whines that Claire was making. She lightly pinched the nipple she didn’t have her tongue on, causing her to squeal in pleasure. When one nipple was covered in saliva, she moved over to the other one to give it the same treatment. A few minutes later, she licked, sucked, and kissed her way down Claire’s writhing body, lightly trailing her nails across her sides.  
Instead of going straight for her pussy, she left soft kisses from her thighs to her legs before Jill finally settled between Claire’s legs, placing her hands under her thighs, gripping them lightly. She dipped her head down, her breath hitting Claire’s lower lips, whose entire body was twitching in anticipation of what was to come. Jill stuck her tongue out, licking a long swipe from the bottom of Claire’s slit, briefly touching her clit. The loud stuttering moan of her name sent pleasant tingles throughout her body. 

Claire had no idea how long Jill had been between her legs, licking her pussy. It felt so fucking good. She never felt anything else like it. She wouldn’t trade it for anything. She had one hand on the back of Jill’s head, fingers threading through her hair and her other hand gripping the sheets beneath her. When she felt that she was close to cumming, she had to gently push her girlfriend away. Jill gave her a curious look.

“Jill, that felt absolutely amazing, but I didn’t want to cum so soon. I want you inside me, right now.” She smiled as the woman between her legs, crawled back up her body, letting her taste herself. Claire moaned as Jil rested her forehead against hers.

“Are you sure? I’ll go really slow then. I’ve never done this before.” Jill said as she reached a hand down to grasp herself, she rubbed her tip up and down Claire’s lower lips, causing them both to moan. They moaned even louder as Jill slowly, but surely pushed her hips forward, the head of her cock slipping into Claire, spreading her lips.

Jill lowered herself to hover over Claire, bringing her into a kiss as she eased further into her until she stopped halfway to help Claire adjust to her size. When the redhead gave her a nod, she pushed forward and within a couple of minutes, she was completely sheathed in her girlfriend’s tight, wet, heat.

“Oh Claire, you feel so good. I’m going to start moving now.” Jill started at a slow pace, Claire wrapped her legs around her hips, pulling her closer. After a few minutes, she pulled almost all the way out, before pushing back in, causing Claire to let out a high-pitched moan. Jill continued doing this for a while, then she began to thrust into her faster, the sounds of their moans and skin slapping skin filling up the room along with the smell of sex.

Claire felt heat coil low in her belly, spreading throughout her body taking her over and on a particularly hard thrust reached her g-spot, which sent her tumbling over the edge, screaming Jill’s name and her inner walls clamping down on her girlfriend’s cock. Claire was pretty sure that she had passed out from the rather intense amount of pleasure that she just experienced. As she finally came back to planet earth, she noticed that Jill hadn’t come yet.

Jill was surprised when Claire flipped them over, the redhead smirking down at her as she placed her hands on her breasts, causing Jill to moan. She bent down, licking and sucking both nipples before Claire settled between her legs. She looked up to Jill, whose breath caught in her throat when she saw the look of love and lust Claire was giving her.

“Can I touch you?” Claire asked and with a nod from Jill, she grasped her shaft in one hand, using her other hand to fondle her balls. Claire leant down towards her girlfriend’s dick, licking the slit, Jill couldn’t help the moans as Claire opened her mouth and took the head fully in, again, again and again until it was covered in her spit, she tasted her cum and she got even more turned on. Within the next few minutes, she had it almost down her throat, so she pulled it back out before repeating the process. Jill’s dick was pulsing even harder and she knew her girlfriend was about to cum. Claire kept the head in her mouth as she jacked her off.

“Damn, I’m going to cum, Oh fuck, Claire!” Jill moaned loudly as she felt herself cumming right down Claire’s throat, even in the haze of her orgasm, she heard the redhead swallowing down her cum. She breathed deeply as her girlfriend released her dick, crawling back up her body, taking her into her arms, kissing her gently. 

“Are you okay?” Claire asked, getting a nod from Jill. The two of them snuggling up together as Jill brought her covers over the both of them. They fell asleep in one another’s arms that night.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Weeks Later-xxx

xxxxxx

After living together for quite a while, Claire and Jill needed to move into a much bigger place so they reached out to Leon, who pulled some strings to get both women into a better, bigger house. The two women were much happier now than they had ever before in their entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of Love & Zombies. Don't worry, I will be writing a sequel, Love & Zombies II. I honestly have no idea when I'll be able to start writing the first chapter. It could be anywhere between the middle of March to early April. I'll have the second chapter of I'm Dating My Mom & My Sexy Clone Sister soon.
> 
> Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that y'all loved and enjoyed reading it. I honestly can't wait to see where this story goes. I love the Resident Evil fandom. And I really fucking love writing for it. I enjoyed writing it. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> Extra Notes: (Speaking of the Resident Evil fandom, somebody on Wattpad actually stole one of my older Resident Evil fanfics, Resident Evil: Jill Valentine x Claire Redfield that I wrote in November of 2017. I know that it's not one of my better fanfics, but I still enjoyed writing it three years ago. I found out it was stolen from me when I was Googling for a Jill Valentine/Claire Redfield to read. I instantly reported it. I'm just letting y'all know about it.)


End file.
